


Sun & Moon

by riastronomical



Series: doil / ilyoung [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Astronomy, Clues, M/M, doyoung detective, flashing lights, rocket - Freeform, sci-fi but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riastronomical/pseuds/riastronomical
Summary: “Will I be able to see you again? At the end of this long journey?”—When school's favourite boy Taeil goes missing, everyone is eager to find him. When Doyoung finds a clue, he joins in as well.⚠: contains triggering scenes
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Series: doil / ilyoung [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sun & Moon

» ❦ «

Taeil was like a sun. His smile shone brightly at everyone around him, its rays reaching the darkest corners. Yet, his second name was Moon. It fitted, his personality was gentle, like sunlight reflected by the Moon and kind of mysterious as no one could see its second half because it was never showed. He was like Sun & Moon, both being watched by a simple human named Doyoung.

Doyoung wished to be an astronaut, going on a journey and landing on the averted side of the Moon - to see it, find the mystery behind the mask and try to understand it. Perhaps become part of it.

But Doyoung was a dreamy boy, not an action, like all these heroes who tried but failed. He wasn't anything near all those main characters in fantasy books. He rather stayed on his place, in his seat in the back of the class observing the beauty of Moon Taeil from afar.

It wasn't until the Solar eclipse came.

And Moon Taeil has disappeared. 

» ❦ «

The news of the missing boy spread faster than the hurricane, and his name being the favourite student Moon Taeil caused unimaginable chaos between the students. It was sudden. One day he was smiling and joking with his friends and the next day he vanished from the world as if he never existed.

The situation could be considered as unusual or one of the few as there was no trace of the boy. Even his stuff, everything— his locker was empty and room resembled a guest room rather than a room of a nineteen-year-old boy who dreamt of becoming astrophysics scientists. His books, maps and his biggest treasure in the form of a telescope; it was all gone.

There were few brave people who tried to look for him, whether by searching in the woods or asking his friends and acting like some detectives. There were some who thought Taeil ran away and hid his location in some kind of code for them to puzzle out. And maybe fall in love like in some John Green book.

 _But this is a cruel reality_ , Doyoung thought as he watched Taeil's best friend sitting down in the cafeteria, _and it affected all of us._

Johnny wasn't alone but he looked lonely. His friends tried to cheer him up but seeing no progress, they gave up. Doyoung sat behind his table and listened, or rather eavesdropped, to Johnny's plans on finding his best friend. He knows him the best so it wasn't surprising, but something told Doyoung that he won't succeed. If Taeil wanted to run away, he had his reasons and if he didn't tell them to even his closest friend, he obviously didn't want to be found.

But Doyoung wasn't one of the playing roles in Taeil's story, so he only watched from afar.

"He's crazy," Kun remarked as he took a bite of his sandwich. Doyoung gave him a small shrug.

"I mean okay, it's nice I guess, but if Taeil wanted to run away, why look for him?" It was now Ten who joined the conversation for the first time in that day as he's been for some reason avoiding the topic the whole time. "Johnny won't achieve anything, if something he will get only hurt."

Kun chuckled bitterly as he shook his head. "You care for him more than he deserves."

"Heck I know right?" Ten groaned and turned to Doyoung. "Promise to kill me if I ever decide to help him."

The boy gave him quiet chuckle and acted as if he was actually thinking about it. "Why I feel like it's going to happen soon?"

"Let's hope it won't."

Kun wasn't even looking at them while saying that and Doyoung tensed the change in his behaviour. He's been like that for a few weeks already and neither of the remaining two boys knew the reason. Kun didn't tell them anything.

"Okay pals, let's go." Ten was first to stand up while Doyoung rolled his eyes at the choice of his words. Kun followed them straight away as they left the noisy canteen and went to their lockers located not so far away. They all tried not to look in the direction of the famous locker which still belonged to the missing boy but it was hard not to as it was only a few meters away. Actually, in Doyoung's case, it was the locker right next to his.

"I wonder if he's doing better than he did before. You know, if he's happy now." Doyoung said his thoughts out loud without realising as he stared at the navy-blue coloured box.

Ten sighed. "He still could have been kidnapped and sold for organs."

"Ten." Both Kun and Doyoung said at the same time making the boy wince. He murmured a quick apology before opening his locker and taking his stuff out.

"Nevertheless, he's not here and we have no right to think about his whereabouts." Kun closed the topic and his locker with a hint of anger in his eyes and walked away to his next class.

"What's with him?" Ten furrowed his brows but Doyoung only gave him a shook of head-he himself was startled by Kun's outburst. The smaller boy decided to run after him with whatever intention he had and Doyoung was left alone. He opened his own locker and took all the books he needed for the second part of the day.

However before he could close the small doors, a paper fell out of the hinges.

 _What?_ he picked up the paper thinking it was just another confession from some girl but when he read the message he froze.

**_❝Dear somebody. What I'm about to tell you is going to be really confusing, almost unbelievable so you might want to sit down for this._ **

**_Oh and perhaps you don't know my name, it's Moon Taeil._** ❞

  
» ❦ «

  
Doyoung observed the book in his hands with the message lying next to him on the wooden desk in the library.

' ** _E.T. — The Extra-Terrestrial_** ', the title read. It was the book Taeil recommended to go over before continuing in steps written on the message and as Doyoung read the small description on the back of the hard covered book, he started regretting his decision to find out the mystery behind Taeil's disappearance.

 _Perhaps Taeil was kidnapped by aliens_ , he joked but soon his facial expression changed into a frown. _What if_ \- no, no way he believed in such things as aliens. He might be religious but believing in some strange creatures visiting the Earth was total nonsense.

Yet, he opened the book with a deep sigh leaving his throat and turned the first page to read what kind of thoughts the author wants to present him.

After an hour or so Doyoung lifted his head and rubbed his eyes, putting the book on his lap. He has read half of the book so far since it wasn't really long, but even in that short time, he has learned exactly nothing. The book wasn't encyclopedia neither science book, it was a simple sci-fi story and although Doyoung got actually drawn into the tale, the reason why he was supposed to read the book wasn't clear to him, at least not yet.

Nevertheless, he changed his sitting position, trying to get more comfortable on the older couch of the library, and once again fell into the world of extraterrestrial creatures and strong bond between one brave boy and lost alien looking for the way to his home. It was a nice story overall, the various kinds of relationships like the tie between two different species or something simple like family. But once again, after finishing the book, Doyoung was left confused. He sat still for a few minutes thinking about everything but when his head started to hurt he stood up and went to put the book back. He felt dull.

There were more sci-fi books greeting him as he made his way around the shelves. Maybe he would be interested in some of them any other time but for today he had enough. He quickly looked for the right shelf and the slight gap between other books where the one he read belonged to. It was its home, place where it belonged and spent the most time, the same as his room in his case and the same as Taeil's room for the boy himself. If he won't do something, the gap will be forever blank, slowly being covered in dust.

Doyoung quickly stretched his arm out to place the book on its place but suddenly a small yellow paper falling out from one of the pages caught his attention. How did he not notice it? Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows and picked up the small note with the book still in his hands.

The paper was full of random numbers in chronological order. The boy was good with numbers so he immediately understood there was no logic between the range of the numbers. He eyed the book for a while before the answer hit him rather unexpectedly. They were numbers of pages.

He sat down on the ground hid under the old carpet and listed in the book, looking for the right pages. While reading he didn't notice anything but just now it was obvious what the numbers said. On each page, there were one to two words, if not whole sentences, underlined with pencil, though it looked like someone tried to erase it.

Doyoung quickly pulled out his phone to take pictures of all marked words so he can analyse them later. But one thought still kept bothering him the whole time. He listed all the way to the very last end of the book where the list of every person who has borrowed the book was, and scanned it from the top to the bottom. It took some time but eventually, he found him. Taeil's name shone on the paper, written in black ink. He was about to close the page but he noticed another thing. In the same line next to the name, there was another word, perhaps other name or sentence. Doyoung wouldn't make it out as he supposed it was in Japanese or Chinese.

He put the book back on its place, the gap between the other books disappearing and headed out of the building.

 _What connects them?_ he thought while sitting on the bus on his way home. He didn't know yet, but he promised himself to find out. It seemed like Taeil was in trouble and he was suddenly more than keen to help. Whatever it takes-even if he had to fight an alien.

 _An alien?_ he chuckled at the though once again. _As if_.

» ❦ «

  
Doyoung didn't understand the second step.

It wasn't that he was clueless-it was the fact that he couldn't read Chinese symbols. The only thing he knew, for now, was that he recognised it, and that's what made him more confused yet intrigued. It was the same symbols as the ones written on the list next to Taeil's name. So there was a connection. But he didn't know of which kind.

He realised he could ask Kun or Ten anytime, as both of the boys spoke Chinese, but it was something else that held him on his place. Kun would kill him if he found out what he's doing and Ten can't be trusted—Doyoung could perfectly imagine Ten running after Johnny in a second with the information that Taeil left a message. No, Doyoung couldn't risk any of that.

And so he tutored his brain alone. His small lamp placed on his table illuminated the paper with Taeil's writing, already tired Doyoung watching it and scanning it with his eyes that flicked between the message and a small Chinese dictionary he owned. As if it could speak and tell him the right answers.

The idea to search the symbols up on the internet came across his mind much later than he would like, just as he was ready to lie down on his bed. _No sleeping today I guess_ , he took his laptop and sat comfortably on his bed.

His fingers moved fast as he typed into searching box keys, such as ' _Chinese translator', 'Chinese keyboard_ _'_ and ' _Chinese symbol detector'._ It took him more than ten minutes to find a usable site with lots of signs and symbols, the main point of it writing at the top of the page. _Put together the word you're looking for,_ Doyoung read. Basically, there were at least a hundred parts of Chinese words in the form of various lines and shapes, and he got lost the first minute he scrolled through it.

The paper laid in his hand, the second step reading the same Chinese sentence composed of three words.

Doyoung sighed and started creating the symbols, one by one. The page automatically translated them into Korean and he wrote the meaning of each sign down on the message paper. However, one symbol didn't have a translation at all, which made him completely confused.

 **黄** \- yellow   
**仁** \- ???   
**俊** \- handsome

He groaned in frustration. What was Taeil trying to say? His brain was on full speed, trying to make out the most of it, but nothing came.

So instead of continuing on searching, Doyoung closed his laptop, putting it far away. It was enough for the first day of searching anyway. He laid on his bed, trying to push away all thoughts disturbing his sleep.

He will have to ask Kun tomorrow.

-

The Chinese sat quietly on his seat, being watched by both of his friends at the same time. One boy thought about how to ask him the question he prepared and the other was staring at him in worry.

Doyoung, after all, didn't know what happened with Kun yesterday.

It was the biology class when he sat with Ten, his questions still in his head unsaid and instead he was worrying about Kun as well.

"So he's been quiet since yesterday?"

"Yeah, I swear. As I asked him what was wrong and he burst out at me saying that I should stop caring. Like what's his problem?" Ten closed his notebook in harsher movement, catching a few of their classmates' attention. Doyoung only shook his head.

"Something is up."

"Do you think it's connected to Taeil?"

Doyoung tensed, feeling suddenly bad for not sharing yesterday's events with his friends. However, Ten's question made him think.

"No. This has been there for a lot longer."

"Oh, okay." The Thai male sighed and went to read his biology book.

Despite the fear of Ten telling the information to someone, Doyoung still thought about asking him about the Chinese characters. He could ask him without saying anything about Taeil, right? He just had to play it well.

"Ten?"

The said boy hummed in question, not looking up.

"Okay, so I found these Chinese symbols somewhere yesterday and tried to find out their meaning. But I found nothing. Could you perhaps help me?"

Ten lifted his head and Doyoung handed him the paper where he rewrote the symbols with their meanings. The boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"First of all, that's not how you do it at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Chinese symbols or rather words and phrases can change their meanings drastically by putting just one more symbol. You should've looked at the phrase as a whole, not the signs separately."

Doyoung nodded, noting his words. "So what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure about the exact meaning of the phrase as a whole." Ten shook his head, pouting a bit. "I can read them out loud for you though."

His friend shrugged his shoulders, but seeing the boy feeling confident in speaking Chinese, Doyoung let him read it.

"So it says—wait." Ten frowned.

"What." Doyoung bent over to glance at the paper but nothing changed. Only Ten seemed to be thinking hard.

"I think it's a name, I've heard it somewhere.

It says **_Huang Renjun_**."

  
» ❦ «

  
Doyoung knew about Huang Renjun, a kid who has lived in the town for no more than three years, from his step-brother who was a good friend with him. And, in addition, he also heard that he lived on the same street as Taeil.

For that reason, his instincts told him that he might be at the right track.

He shifted a bit as he stood in front of the doors of a bigger house painted in bright silver and sandy colours, ready to knock on the dark wooden surface. And when even after ringing no one seemed to check out who's outside, he started feeling insecure. Was anyone home? It wasn't until the third ring and the doors opened, revealing a slim boy wearing a pastel yellow shirt with big round glasses slightly covered under his dark brown fluffy hair. Doyoung cleared his throat.

"Hello, are you Huang Renjun?" _It must be him._

The boy tensed and stared at him blankly. "Yes. Do I know you?" He said in a heavy accent, Doyoung noticed.

"I came because of Moon Taeil." The words rolled off his tongue slowly.

After hearing the name, the boy let out a shaky breath. "Then we have nothing to talk about," Renjun said without any emotion in his voice and took a step back to close the door.

However, before he could do so, Doyoung slammed his hands against the surface with an urgent expression on his face. "Wait, please—!"

The boy slowly opened the doors again, giving him a sceptical look, but listened to what he had to say. He had nothing to lose anyway. Doyoung handed him the letter and Renjun scanned it with his eyes before looking up. He furrowed his eyebrows in question.

"I found this in my locker. I need your help." Doyoung pleaded.

May it take anything, he needed answers. For himself, for Taeil's family, hell, even for Johnny. The evidence about the lost boy's existence was on that paper, black on white, and he couldn't let it turn into dust without looking for its rightful owner. Taeil is somewhere there, either needing help or perhaps waiting for him. _Ha, you wish._

"I'm afraid I can't help you, I'm sorry." Renjun shook his head, giving him the paper back.

"It has your name on it, it has to mean something." Doyoung pointed at the paper while wringing it in his palm. The book, their names together, Renjun's name on the message... It wasn't a coincidence, it couldn't be. Doyoung wasn't willing to give up, not when he was sure he had something and was close to solving it. And he was glad he didn't as the boy eventually heaved a sigh, inviting him inside.

Doyoung didn't understand at first why the boy led him all the way to his bedroom when they could have stayed in the living room since he was stranger to him. But soon he got his answers as he stepped inside, the sight taking his breath away.

Renjun's room resembled a NASA base rather than a room of sixteen-year-old boy. It was so similar to Taeil's, at least from what he heard, and Doyoung could see more and more connections. Yet he had to ask to know for sure.

The main reason he even came wasn't really because of the second step-he has solved that already. He just needed answers for the third and the last one, Renjun appearing to be the best option to help him with it.

At first, both of them were quiet, Renjun politely asking him what he'd like to drink which Doyoung politely declined, saying he wasn't thirsty. But then the older blurted out everything. About the book he had read, their names being written there together and that, in his opinion, Renjun had things to say. To that, Renjun just bit his lip, lost in his thoughts. Of course, he did, he just didn't know how.

"The last step says ' _ **my**_ _ **shelter**_ '. Renjun, please, help me."

"What if it wasn't for you, any of this?" He snapped at him. Doyoung winced a bit but tried to maintain calm.

"It was in my locker."

"Yeah but—" Renjun was about to argue but stopped. A thought suddenly came across his mind and his face shifted from anger to a realisation.

"Actually no, it makes sense. Doyoung, there has to be something he didn't tell me, something he didn't want to tell any of his friends." He started shaking his head as his brain cells ran inside his brain, trying to catch on the clues. He turned to Doyoung. "Were you his friend?"

The question might have sounded innocent but Doyoung just then realised that, in fact, there was nothing connecting him to boy aside them being classmates. And him admiring him like a creep from afar while the boy maybe didn't even know about his existence.

He smiled bitterly "No, not really."

Renjun then did a spin across the room, walking around in fast pace, lifting books and sheets lying on the table as if he was looking for something. He ended up standing in front of the map of the Solar system covering half of the sky-blue wall above the desk. Doyoung could see the hesitation in the boy's movements before he reached for one of the corners and pulled it off.

Both of them gasped.

There, on the wall, there was a paper of A4 format stuck on it, that being a sketch of some map obvious even to Doyoung standing afar.

"What's that?"

"I honestly have no idea." Renjun was startled as well, the strange paper making no sense in his head. Doyoung tried to think. "Well, we know that it's a map." He took a step forward.

The younger boy wanted to scoff and roll his eyes, the sarcastic remark already on his tongue. But the more he observed the map the more it became clear. He snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute, I think I know what he meant by a shelter."

Doyoung gave him a nod to continue. Renjun diverted his gaze back to his wall.

"Okay, so the book, our names—Taeil used to be my tutor. When I moved, I was completely new in the country meaning my Korean wasn't the best. He just happened to be our neighbour looking for a part-time job." The boy turned around and went to a tall wooden bookshelf of black colour on the other side of his room and picked up a book— _E.T_., but with Chinese signs written over it.

"Taeil tried to find any topic similar to both of our hearts so the language wouldn't be much of a barrier keeping us from speaking to each other. After he found out about my obsession with space, the fact that we shared it being purely coincidental, he decided to read books I knew together and teach me new words."

"The underlined sentences," Doyoung's dark pupils widened in realisation and their gazes met.

"Exactly. So we became friends, even despite the age gap. The shelter might be one of the places he took me to."

It all made sense now, the message given to Doyoung, yet Renjun wasn't sure about the reason. Where was he hiding, what was he doing? But mostly—why? Taeil was often secretive, keeping his thoughts prettily locked inside his brain and Renjun wondered of what aspect and importance. Maybe, in the end, Taeil was like Pandora's box, hiding the worst secrets under its covering from the world.

"To do what?" After a long silence, Renjun was pulled out of his thoughts as Doyoung appeared right next to him, reaching for the map and tearing it off.

"There were more of them but the one on the map," He put a finger on the red cross on the left side of the paper "was the place where we went to observe the Solar eclipse. It was also the last time I've seen him."

"What?"

A sigh escaped his throat and Renjun felt his eyes tearing up. It affected him too and if it wasn't for the curiosity of Taeil's whereabouts eating him up, he wouldn't help the boy right next to him. Renjun himself was hurt.

He handed him the map with shaking hands before speaking up.

"Doyoung, he disappeared the day after the eclipse."

» ❦ «

It was far afternoon, the sun shining somewhere above his head while its bright rays were cut off by heavy crowns of leafy trees. Doyoung squatted in front of a lump of lathes—a ruin that once upon a time used to be a small tree-house. His fingers caressed the old and wetted texture of the wood, his eyes taking the most of the sight. Nothing, there was nothing, only wrecks.

With a quiet groaning, Doyoung stood up, looking around the forest the shelter was situated in, but the area looked all the same. The trees looked all the same, green leaves above his head dropping morning dew that sun didn't steam. The ground was the same everywhere too, dirt mixing with mud.

The paper still laid in his hand, his fingers mashing it a bit as he opened it for the hundredth time, reading through it once again. He was supposed to understand it better after going through the steps, yet he found himself being lost like at that beginning.

His eyes scanned the text while his expression resembled a frown.

**_❝Dear somebody. What I'm about to tell you is going to be really confusing, almost unbelievable so you might want to sit down for this._ **

**_Oh and perhaps you don't know my name, it's Moon Taeil._ **

**_..._ **

**_To start this small message, you should understand all the steps below. Don't read more because you might not understand._ **

**_1\. Read_ ** **_E.T._ ** **_(I recommend to borrow the oldest publication from the school library)_ **

**_2\. Find_ ** **_黄仁俊_ **

**_3\. Find_ ** **_my_ ** **_shelter_ **

**_If you managed to find all, you may continue._** ❞

And that was all. Nothing more. Doyoung could see there was something missing, the page torn in a half. He hoped to see the other part here, in the shelter, but his hopes were slowly drifting away as he observed the totally ruined place.

 _Maybe it's buried under all these pieces of wood_ , Doyoung thought as he put the paper inside his pocket and started removing the wooden boards. And he was right.

The place that used to be a room floated in shallow lakes of rainwater, all kinds of drawings that used to cover the walls completely wet swimming like lashes. Doyoung started taking them out, putting them on the dry ground next to each other and trying not to damage them even more, but after going through all of the ones that weren't completely destroyed, he didn't understand anything anyway. They were sketches of rockets of all kinds and designs of some machines that most likely didn't exist in real life.

Doyoung continued searching.

After good ten minutes of looking around the ruin and the bushes nearby, he found many objects that he wasn't familiar with, but at the very bottom of the previous room, there laid a piece of paper with the same style of writing as the message. He picked it up, trying not to ruin the soaked sheet. For Doyoung's luck, he cursed under his breath, it was the second part he was looking for and he silently celebrated.

❝ _ **Now, you should be ready to explore the world you thought you knew, but did you really? On my expedition after things that might seem absurd to you, I have experienced many lots of problems and collected much evidence about, yeah, aliens.**_ _ **❞**_

 _So it is about aliens, after all_ , Doyoung laughed.

❝ _ **I saw them, the shapes of their tall bodies, their shadows, how they tried to contact me by using flashlights. I saw them in the night under my window, I saw them following me to the shelter. I think they're lost and they just want to go home. If you found this message, it's more than obvious I failed and that I want you to help them.**_

 _**I'm not sure who is going to read this, but either I trust you or I didn't want my closest to be part of it. No, actually I trust you in both cases.** _ _**❞** _

That sentence broke Doyoung's heart—maybe, after all, he wasn't the chosen one, maybe the paper was given to him by someone else or Taeil just got it wrong. Nevertheless, he forced himself to continue.

❝ _ **The machine I built for communication is at the top of the hill, the road and my notes, everything is in the shelter so It should be easy for you. The tree-house might look a little bit old but it's still in good condition.**_ _ **❞**_

That's when it hit Doyoung as he lifted his gaze and watched the house while trying to imagine how it could look like a few months ago. Taeil expected him to find everything right away in the shelter but what he didn't know was that his shelter would end up in the way it did. Somethings must have happened, something worse than anyone would predict.

Suddenly, Doyoung was scared to continue.

❝ _ **They're here, I can feel it. Maybe they know about my knowledge of the space, that's why they're asking me for help. I can't really understand their language, their knocking techniques or closing doors and the flashlights. But I know they're here and they just want to go home.**_

_**Please help them❞** _

Doyoung put the paper down. "That's all?"

So what now, Taeil believed in aliens that most likely kidnapped him? Doyoung felt dumbfounded, he felt like laughing but this wasn't funny, not at all. The last scratches of hope burnt just there, in the middle of the forest and he took one last look on the paper.

**_The machine I built for communication is at the top of the hill_ **

He looked around and just then he noticed faded footmarks in the mud leading from the house to somewhere further into the woods. Doyoung clapped his hands, widening his eyes, and decided to follow it. But only because it was the last chance of finding the missing boy.

–

After a few minutes of walking, he still wasn't there but a sudden vibration in his pocket caught his attention. He pulled out his phone, instantly picking up the call.

"Kun?" It came out of his mouth sounding rather surprisingly as the boy hasn't spoken to him since yesterday. He crossed a bigger branch blocking the small path that most likely led to the very top. The small grazing came into his view and he sighed in relief.

" _Hey, Doyoung. What are you doing?_ " Kun answered in a cheerful tone and the said boy tensed a bit, yet taking more steps towards the end of the forest. "I'm—I'm just walking in the woods. You know, to clear my mind for a bit."

The lies were dripping off Doyoung's tongue as he spoke and the guilt caused his nose itching. He knew he will eventually spill it all to his friends but the feeling of urgency to lie was worse than anything and he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold for longer if they suspected him even a little. The friendship they all have is real and pure, no hurtful secrets being hidden from each other as they tended to solve them together. But for now, it seemed like Kun wasn't suspecting anything as long as Doyoung stayed calm.

" _Oh, okay. I was just thinking about doing something because I'm bored._ "

"Call Ten maybe?" Doyoung suggested while shrugging. The sun blinded his eyes.

" _I—he's most likely with Johnny and his group of friends right now._ "

Doyoung almost laughed. Those weeks of Kun's behaviour, it all suddenly became clear to him. "And you're jealous, I get it."

" _No, Doyoung that's not it._ " Kun tried to convince him otherwise, but his voice was betraying him and, furthermore, his friend was already convinced about the theory being right.

"Kun, you've been weird lately. Besides, I remember when I became a part of our small group. I thought you would kill me every time I breathed near Ten." He laughed again as the memory came across his mind. His friend was protective without realising.

" _You got the wrong idea._ " Doyoung could hear the panic in his voice and he sighed "I don't care. But you should talk to him. He's worried, we're both worried."

Kun went silent for a few seconds but, in the end, he gave in " _Fine_."

As he said that, Doyoung smiled. However, that was soon wiped off his face as he noticed his position and that he was already out of the woods, at the top of the hill. And that he found it.

"Shit," Doyoung said out of blue, sounding dumbfounded. Kun laughed unaware of the situation, not having any slight idea of what was going on. " _Uh, did something happen_ _?_ "

"Okay, Kun. What if I lied?" The sudden joyful tinge of Doyoung's voice confused his friend.

" _What?_ "

Doyoung knew it was too late to stop his mouth from blabbing it all out but he couldn't help himself—it was there, in front of his eyes.

"It's a long story so listen. I found this message in my locker like three days ago, it was from Taeil—"

" _The fuck?_ " Kun cut him off but Doyoung ignored it. "—and it had a guide in it—I'll skip to the main point. Taeil believed somewhere in this area were lost aliens and he wanted to help them."

" _Doyoung, are you crazy?! What are you doing?_ "

"I found it, I found the communicating machine he mentioned. Maybe he's been kidnapped, maybe he's hiding or something." The boy touched the metal construction with M.T. initials carved into it. His gaze travelled around the construction to some pieces of lumber and again papers soaked because of rainwater. It seemed like Taeil tried to start something but was interrupted by something that caused the mission to fail.

" _What if it's dangerous there?_ "

"Wait, let me look around." He did few steps around the machine which rather looked like a telescope, but ended up empty-handed. The footmarks were everywhere as he tried to track them, one small path leading to thick bushes nearby. Doyoung decided to explore that area.

"Oh fuck." He cut off the silence by the curse slipping off his tongue.

" _Doyoung?_ "

No answer.

" _Hey, Doyoung!_ " The anxiety started hitting Kun in his chest and he called out for his friend a few more times.

The line was completely silent until the boy could hear his friend's heavy breathing. The atmosphere was getting more and more frightening and that's when Doyoung spoke up, shocking the boy.

"Kun, we have to call the police."

» ❦ «

  
Doyoung didn't find out every mystery he was searching for, as if it wasn't enough that he spent his whole week by searching in the first place, but he got into the realisation that aliens don't exist.

If they did, Taeil would be still alive.

It's been a week since the investigation has been opened and it's been two hours and fifty-three minutes since the police found all evidence they needed and told the whole world the truth. Doyoung didn't know anything until he watched it on television although the police officer offered the answers sooner. He knew they wouldn't be good anyway.

It's been a week since Doyoung noticed a piece of flannel fabric lying on the ground, half of it covered in the dirt and blood.

Luckily, he was more than aware of consequences and that's why he didn't try to explore more and analyse the shirt—he was also glad because that might have prevented him from puking or, albeit, faint. He just told police everything he knew, like the good boy as he was, and gave them the papers and all knowledge he had.

It wasn't his destiny to find the answers, he wasn't part of it, so he was left with the last option of cooperating the most he could—it was after all the last thing he could do for the now dead boy.

He didn't have guts to tell Renjun anything, God, how could he. And Johnny? Doyoung has been avoiding him since the day the whole school found out about the message. He even asked Ten to stop talking to the older.

It was all too much for him.

He was following a blind road, exploring a tunnel without the light at the end. Everything he believed in was crashed, ruined like the shelter. It wasn't Taeil's fault though, Doyoung sometimes wonders if the boy was even aware of everything happening around him.

Funny enough, it all made sense, finally. Yet he wished it didn't.

**_The shapes of their tall bodies, their shadows, how they tried to contact me by using flashlights. I saw them in the night under my window, I saw them following me to the shelter...Their knocking techniques or closing doors and the flashlights._ **

_How could be someone so naive_ , Doyoung thought as he watched the TV, the news flashing in front of his eyes with the photos of the boy who used to smile brightly like the sun hanging on the sky.

Instead of finding aliens, a new unexplored life, he got captured by darkness, the unimaginable evil. Whether it was his stalker or even someone killing and selling human for organs.

Maybe Ten was right.

Speaking of the boy, Doyoung turned his head and glanced over the stairs of the house he was sleeping in. He was currently staying at Kun's as he was too scared to sleep alone, the events of the last few weeks vividly playing in front of his eyes and haunting him in his dreams every night. Ten decided to tag along, the three of them spending the days together and Doyoung felt better and better. He was still recovering, but his friends were there to help him as always and he couldn't be gladder.

He couldn't say that Kun got back into the normal, hell, nothing was normal at the moment. However, after sighing and putting the TV remote away, he turned his head to the left.

"You should talk to him." Kun was faster to speak up, catching Doyoung off guards and stealing the words from his lips.

"Who?"

"Johnny. I think he has things to say."

"And probably fist full of curses and hatred." Doyoung sighed.

"No, I mean it." Kun insisted on making his friend lift his brows in confusion.

"Interesting, I wouldn't expect _you_ to ask me. Did you two talk?"

"Not really. I just can see it."

"Are you still watching him?"

"No, no—wait what do you mean by still?"

"I wanted to say the same thing but you were faster. You should talk to him."

Finally catching the idea, Kun bit his lip but didn't dare to glance over the stairs. "It's—weird."

"It is. Because he's suffering alone without knowing what he did wrong. Kun, you have to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"I can see it so, please, don't try to hide it in front of me. I just want to help."

"What it will change though? Ten and I are friends since we knew how to speak, I can just ruin it because of my stupid feelings."

Doyoung let out a groan. His love life was at the moment in a horrible state, the fear of events masking his crashed broken heart. Whether he admitted it or not, he felt dull and empty. Seeing Taeil every day without getting recognised was, sure pathetic, but still better than knowing he couldn't save him.

Maybe no one could, but Doyoung was too blind to see that. The old good blame was drumming on his heartbeat every time he breathed and it felt suffocating. It was just too much.

That's why he didn't want anything more than his friends' happiness and he would tell Kun everything a long time ago but, turning his head and catching Ten's gaze from upstairs—he wanted the future to unfold itself on its own, maybe just with a bit of his help—a kick in both of his friends' butts.

"If you love him enough to fight for, you should just go for it. Not trying to kill Johnny with your eyes—that won't help. Stop being passive and do something." Doyoung shook his head, his gaze back at the Chinese. He was still acknowledging the other boy's presence.

"It's not easy," Kun whined and rubbed his eyes. "He's like—head over hills for him!" He exclaimed, his lips forming a pout.

"Do you care about him?"

"Of course." Kun's gaze fell on his lap.

"Like a friend about a friend?" The question was asked slowly, Doyoung saying it the clearest as he could. He eyed Ten and noticed how the boy tensed, as if waiting for the answer. Doyoung tried to hide a smile.

"No," Kun said quietly.

"What?"

"No, I love him so much it hurts—" The boy sat up and threw his left hand in the direction of the stairs. It wasn't the only thing directed there, Doyoung watched as Kun widened his eyes, his jaw dropping on the ground and he was already on his feet.

"Fuck."

"Well, anyway, I'm hungry. Bye!" Doyoung lied and walked away after sending a wink to Ten. They both had flushed cheeks, so he decided to leave them alone and go out instead.

A laugh almost escaped his lips before he turned to the hazing sky, the wind muffling his black hair. Doyoung was already getting sick of being inside the whole day and crying over failed love story. 

He wasn't the main character anyway.

❦ ~끝~ ❦

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about posting this for long since,,, you see it's just 7K words of nothing :> but at least we have kunten  
> anyway, hope you like it <3
> 
> Originally posted on my wattpad: riaateyourfood // Cafunè ~ Doil (oneshot collection book); chapter 'Sun & Moon'


End file.
